Rarity
Rarity is an unicorn mare from Ponyville and one of the main characters of Friendship is Witchcraft. She speaks with a Mid-Atlantic accent. She is a pale gray pony with a purplish-blue mane, shadowed version is dark purple to pinkish-purple gradient. Family Rarity comes from a rich family, but her parents were killed in a chariot crash while on vacation six year prior to the events of the show. However, they were transported back to the present day and returned to the living world. Seconds later, a crashing sound is heard, implying that they crashed again. Rarity's younger sister is Sweetie Belle, who lives with her at the giant hat shop. Personality Rarity puts effort into being glamorous, proper, and "regal." She is often self-absorbed and cheerfully admits that she enjoys turning everything into herself. She is also deeply affected by her experiences in the war . According to Applejack, Rarity thinks everything is a war crime. It is also implied she has obsessive compulsive disorder (OCD), since she requires the completion of a specific routine before she can enter a bed and go to sleep. Career Rarity is a purveyor of giant hats, which she sells in her shop in Ponyville. When her boutique is threatened by parasprites in "The Perfect Swarm," she calls her fashion line merely a "casual hobby," but seems to make her living from it. War Rarity is the veteran of the war that ended ten years prior to the events of the series. She was likely conscripted into the military because she does not believe she was cut out to be a soldier. 'PTDD' Rarity's experiences in the war have led to post-traumatic dress disorder (PTDD), which she regularly sees a therapist for, and related mental disorders. She is extremely averse to anything connected to war due to flashbacks. She is reminded of the trenches by a mud puddle and has a panic attack when Sweetie Belle play-acts a mortar attack with her. Due to this adversity, Rarity spends every Veterans Day "crying uncontrollably on the floor." 'Disputes with Applejack' Applejack believes Rarity to be a deserter, and Rarity in turn accuses Applejack of war crimes involving civilian casualties. The accusitions of deserting are based around an injury or series of injuries that Rarity recieved on the battlefield. Applejack believes that it was not reason enough to be removed from action, or that the injuries were self-inflicted as a way to get a ticket home. Rarity herself refers to it as "stylish injury." These events cause considerable friction between the two ponies. Cult Involvement Rarity is a zealous devotee of the Cult of Smooze. She fervently studies to teachings of the cult and offers to donate all of her money, part of which is her sister's college fund, to it. Part of her devotion may actually be an addiction to a paste provided by Fluttershy in her Conversion Spa. In any case, the cult is one of the most important things in her life. It is not more important than her relationship with her sister, though. This is shown when she chooses the Sentient Social over the eclipse. She actively attempts to convert other ponies, indoctrinating Twilight and Applejack and stating that she intends to save Sweetie Belle's soul in the future. Quotes *''To Applejack'' "Some ponies choose stylish injury over barbaric displays of violence" *"I simply can't get enough of this Smooze Goo! When I don't get my weekly fix I start to get anxious and shaky." *''On Smooze'' "I can see it now. When He returns, the world will be consumed by His ooze!" *"I'm sure you and Francis will have many, many beautiful babies." *I'm Fancy Pants' best friend, not Prince Blue Blood's wife. Category:Characters Category:Ponies with high status Category:Cult of Smooze Category:Main Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Females Category:Ponies Category:Princesses Category:Alicorns